Forever
by JescaShylock
Summary: This is a James x Lily centric-fic. You see the point where they both realized that they wanted to be together: forever. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns and profits from everything. As much as I wish it was me it's not.

A/N: It is 7th year, Lily and James are dating. Not much else that needs to be explained. Please tell me if you notice any mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense.

'

* * *

'

James stared intently at the faded parchment before him; what he saw scared him more than he'd admit. The first thought that went through James' mind was that it was lying. He knew it must be lying, because Lily said the one thing she hated was lying, the one thing she'd _never_ do is lie. The parchment never lied, it was more than a piece of parchment, it was an enchanted parchment that never lied. This fact truly scared him.

James ran from the room, down the spiral staircase, and out through the portrait. His feet pounded against the floor, which reminded him that he'd forgotten shoes, making a loud thudding pattern. He stopped, the only noise was the dull thudding of his heart, which at the moment wanted to jump straight from his chest. James gripped his wand tightly, so tight his knuckles were white, and looked at the map in his free hand. He was getting closer, gathering a breath James closed the distance between him and the Room of Requirement.

He folded the map and placed it in his pocket, he raised his wand getting ready to enter the room. Shaking his head slightly, he lowered his wand, and pushed open the door that had appeared seconds earlier.

His breath caught in his throat, he felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of him, his mind ran through every emotion until it settled on anger. "What are you doing?" James wanted to yell at the horrific sight before him, the sight of his girlfriend kissing his enemy, but his voice had seemed to stop working. It was worse then a nightmare, it was his worst nightmare. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and pinched his forearm. He opened one eye and saw the horrified face of his girlfriend, soon to be ex-girlfriend.

He opened his other eye, blinked and closed them again. This wasn't happening. He opened them again, and raised his wand. Many curses, hexes, and jinxes flew through his head, finally settling on one. _"Levicorpus!"_ James yelled, his wand pointed straight at Snape.

Before Snape could voice any protection, he was hoisted in the air by his ankle. Lily glared at James, and yelled at him to put Snape down, but James didn't hear any of it. This is the angriest he'd ever been, he was even angrier than when Snape called Lily a mudblood. Snape. All his problems started and ended with Snape.

Before he knew it he was shouted every spell he knew, except The Unforgivables, the result was quite satisfying. Snape was no longer suspended mid air, but in a rather crumpled heap on the floor. His position in the air was not the only thing that had changed, his hair was a mix of colours ranging from yellow to gray, his teeth were enlarged as well as his feet, he was covered in boils, the grimace on Snapes face was enough to assume something had been shrunk.

James grin went from ear to ear, his hazel eyes shined in victory. He ran a hand through his hair and lowered his wand, Snape wasn't a threat anymore, well James never considered him much of a threat until a few moments ago. He gestured for Lily to come to him, only to realize she was no where in sight. Cursing he drew the map from his pocket, opened it, muttered a few choice words, and searched for Lily's name.

He let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he located Lily's name. The Astronomy Tower, he should of known. That was Lily's favorite place in the castle. Within minutes he arrived at the Astronomy Tower, he folded the map, put it in it's place, and entered the circular room.

Within a moment he noticed the sobbing pile of robes on the floor, within seconds he was at her side, cradling her in his arms. No matter how angry he was he couldn't stand to see her cry, it tore at his heart more than the sight of Lily and Snape together. "Shhh, babe. It's okay." James whispered.

Lily shook harder as her sobs became bigger. "N ... N ... No it's ..." She sniffed. "it's ... not. You h ... h ... ha ... hate me now."

James shook his head. "No, babe I could never hate you."

Lily opened her mouth but nothing came out. Lily finally calmed down, her sobs ceasing to exist. "I'm sorry. We were talking, he keeps trying to apologize for what happened. I told him that I wouldn't ... couldn't forgive him. I know it was 2 years ago but." Lily looked at James, to which he nodded, his eyes begging her to go on. "He just kept asking, he told me he loved me." At this Lily gave the tiniest of sobs.

"Shh, it's okay go on." James encouraged. With each passing second he was becoming increasingly angrier at Snape.

Lily continued with the story, telling James what happened in great detail, from Snape saying he loved her, to when he came in and when Lily ran from the room.

James nodded, taking it all in. To think he was ready to dump her when he saw them. Now all he wanted to do was comfort Lily, whisper sweet nothings in her ear, James swallowed a rather large lump that had appeared in his throat. He wanted to be with her forever.

Lily was watching James, as she lay cuddled in his arms, whispering to her. She hated Snape more for the problems he had cause, but she now realized that this was the man she wanted to be with, forever. And she had Snape to thank for that.

'

* * *

A/N: Please read&review. Constructive criticism is love. I'd really appreciate reviews, favoriting, alerts, you know it, chances are I'd love it. :)

_JescaShylock_


End file.
